A Promised Love
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Two days before the wedding, Renee and Charlie are fighting. Can Edward finally understand why Bella was so hesitant to marry him in Eclipse? Will Bella's fears be reassured? R&R EXB FLUFF CUTE Middle of BD  Breaking Dawn  One-Shot


BPOV

_What a great way to spend the two days before the wedding,_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

I sat between the railing, letting my feet dangle off the top floor as the screaming downstairs rose higher and higher. I'm sure the neighbors could hear them.

I don't know what started the screaming, maybe a comment that was made at dinner. All I remember was eating dinner with my parents, then plates being thrown around and screaming filling my ears. When I couldn't get them to stop, I headed up the stairs.

Renee had come up a week early for mine and Edward's wedding. Phil would be flying in tomorrow morning and would be staying at the hotel with Renee.

I wasn't expecting Charlie and Renee to continue fighting like they had never stopped years ago when I was a little girl.

I had a feeling it was coming. They had barely spoken to each other since Renee had arrived. They would make little snide comments to each other around the Cullens, but never went into a full blown fight. Not until tonight at least.

The floorboards creaked silently behind me, and I knew who it was without even turning around. His cold arm slipped around my waist, and I watched his legs go through the railing and dangle off the floor like mine out of the corner of my eye. He stayed silent, waiting for me to say something.

"You would think after 18 years, they would have stopped fighting by now," I laughed humorlessly.

I turned to look at him then, the tears finally over flowing. His gold eyes filled with sorrow as he pulled my head to his chest.

He let me sob myself out quietly and just held me the entire time. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and continuously kissed the top of my head.

"Please," I sobbed, "please don't let us end up like that. I can't bare the thought of ever hating you. I can't take it if you ever hate me," I sobbed in his chest.

He hushed me and held me tighter without hurting me.

"I promise you, we'll never be like your parents. Our love will never fade. I'll always fight for you. I promise I'll never let you go so easily. You're always going to be mine, and I'll always be yours," he stated firmly.

I turned my head up a little and captured his lips in a kiss. His kiss was soft and sweet, a promise of many more for forever.

We pulled away and rested our foreheads together. I closed my eyes as he wiped the remainder of my tears away. He gracefully picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his shoulder as he passed my bed and headed for the window.

I felt wind swirl my hair around me as he jumped down into the darkness and took off running. I kept my eyes closed as he took me wherever he was going.

After a while, I felt him come to a stand still and opened my eyes to find us in the meadow. He walked gently, so not to startle me, to the middle of the meadow and laid us down softly.

He laid me on top of him, and I moved to the crook of his arm, which wrapped around me tightly. His arms encaged me, protecting me from the outside world. I kept my head on top of his shoulder, burying my face in his neck. It was silent for a minute until I broke it.

"I was only a year old when the fighting started. It just continued to grow from there until I was three. That's when Renee left and took me with her. I never fully understood what was going on until I was five and asked Renee why I never saw Charlie. She didn't want to explain it so she let me go see him over the summers, up until I was fifteen. It was some time later that Renee sat me down and said to never get married at a young age. All it caused was pain and regret. I never believed in love until I found you. And now that I've found it, I'm so scared that we'll end up like them. I don't want to let you go ever, but I can't help the nagging feeling in the back of my mind that we'll end up hating each other. And that scares me so much," I started sobbing at the end.

He took my face in his hands and pulled me closer to his face. His breath blew over my face and it calmed me a little.

"Bella, I vow to you, I will never hate you. I'm never going to leave you ever again. I told you I'll love you forever, and I'm keeping that promise. I may have broken so many others, but that is one I vow to keep. We are not your parents. You are not your mother and I am not your father. We're nothing like them. Our love true and real. It always will be forever. I promise. I will never treat you wrongly. I'll always treat you the way you deserve and shower you with whatever you want in life. I love you, forever and always. Please, trust me with your heart," he whispered so softly.

"I trust you with it. I love you, too, with all my heart," I said.

"That's all we'll ever need," he promised, before kissing me again.

When he pulled away, he took my left hand and kissed my ring before setting that hand under his, over his unbeating heart. I laid my head on his chest and started dreaming of my forever with Edward. And I knew it was going to be exactly how I wanted it. Filled with promised love.

**The End**

**I know it's kind of short, but it's just something that had been running through my mind lately! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
